space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
General Items
Items Identification Card This things get you from A to B, as long as you have access to A, B and everything in between. Every worker of Space Station 13 gains an identification card. Your ID has your name, occupation, and a device that broadcasts your access to the station's autonomous systems, which is used both to identify the wielder and open up airlocks the worker have access to. For example, the Quartermaster has access to the Cargo Bay and Quartermaster's Office, while assistants, for example, do not. Keep this in mind when you see a person in medical uniform with the Head of Securitys ID card. If you hold an ID in your hand and use an airlock with it, this ID is used to determine if it opens instead of the ID in your ID slot. Also, IDs will grant you access to Computers, but remember to remove it from the computer once you have logged out. A person with the rights to access an Identification Computer can edit your ID to add or remove those rights, it should only be modified by the Captain or Head of Personnel. Special circumstances may change this. When your face is covered your ID is the only way of identifying you. An ID is a tiny object and thus can be stored in a box. It is also the only object that fits into your jumpsuits' ID slot. This object is the only object in the game were the verb 'Read' comes into play (Verify).When it's been read it displays the following: *"NAMES's ID Card TITLE: The current assignment on the card is TITLE." Types Standard ID - Standard identification cards issued to the general staff. Command ID - Special silver identification cards issued to the Heads of Staff. By default, it allows access to the Bridge and has the ability to call/recall the Escape Shuttle. Captain's ID - The Captain's gold-plated all-access ID card. A spare starts in the Captain's Quarters. Desired by all. Centcom ID - Identification cards issued only to Centcom officials, including Emergency Response Team officers. Hand labeler Proximity sensor file:mop.pngMop Cleans the floor when wet. Must be wet with the mob bucket. The Janitor starts with one. Space cleaner A better cleaner than water. Doesn't cause people to slip. file:bucket.pngBucket A bucket holds liquid only, most commonly water. It holds up to 70 units. They can be used by several different jobs as part of their actual duties. file:box.pngBox The box is a container that can hold seven items and be stored inside of a backpack. Everyone gets at least one to start to start with. It can only hold tiny items. file:briefcase.pngBriefcase A briefcase is a bulky item that can hold up to seven tiny items. By default it is filled with one pen and six sheets of paper. They are very sturdy, so make a decent weapon (blurs vision when it hits heads). Internal Affairs and Detective get one. file:securebriefcase.pngSecure Briefcase A lockable briefcase is in the Heads of Staff office at the start of each round. It can set to lock with a 5 digit code, however it is not overly secure, as it can behacked open given half a minute, or forced open with certain kinds of syndicate gear. file:rack.pngRacks Used for equipment storage in the station. Not used for torturing suspected traitors. Racks can be made with a single sheet of metal. They are flat and wide, incapable of being walked over, and is bolted together. It can hold any number of items, but it holds them stacked on top of each other like a table. They are most common in maintenance tunnels and theEVA room. file:Station_Bounced_Radio.pngStation Bounced Radio A simple to use radio: click it, set the station, and turn on the microphone to talk. It will pick up any sounds from surrounding areas.The station bounced radio will function similarly to a standard earpiece radio if you put it in your pocket or in your hand; thus you can use the "say ;radio message" function as normal without turning on the microphone to broadcast. This is the only portable radio that will correctly function across in electrical storms, or when the Telecommunications Satellite is damage. Some radios are especially tuned to a clandestine network where unmentionable contraband may be obtained. These also have an emergency detonation button that can do some serious damage. file:paper.pngPaper You write on it with a pen. Medical doctors want it for forms, Quartermasters want it for forms, even the judges want it for forms. Librarians can use it to print books. See the Guide to Paperwork for further information. Remote Signaling Device Signals things remotely. Used for remote hacking, bombs, and grenades. You can right-click them and activate a type of 'Dead Man's Switch', which has an 80% chance of triggering if you are shot. file:watertank.pngWater Tank Used to fill something with water. Has 1000 units of water to start. The Chaplain will spend every round blessing them all. file:fueltank.pngFuel Tank Use a welder on them to refuel. Make sure it's turned off! Has 1000 units of welding fuel. file:bible.pngBible Used by the Chaplain and can be used to hit people on the head with. This is generally not advised, but can randomly heal or damage with each hit. This also de-programs cultists at a small chance.Can also be used to store 7 small items. Machines file:wallradio.pngIntercom Wall radios are an immobile version of headset radios with the same number of frequencies and functions. The AI can use them to publicly broadcast a clandestine conversation or use it to discretely spy on the talk around the station themselves. When a crewman's headset is lost and a Station Bounced Radio is nowhere to be found, wall radios are essential to talking with the station at large. One is found in every room. file:Scanner.pngDestination Tagger Used to tag parcels and changes where they go in the disposal mailing system. file:computerold.gifBookfinder Used to find the books you want. No one uses these. Storage file:GrayCrate.pngCrates Crates are a container for items. Especially large items, such as corpses, lockers, and certain robots or equipment cannot fit inside. Just because an item comes packed in a crate when the Quartermaster receives it doesn't mean it will go back inside once the crate is opened, either! Give Onto the QM his Dues Crates are worth 5 supply points to a Quartermaster, which can be used to get more supplies for the station's whole benefit. Of Locks and Access Just like the rest of the station, even crates have variable levels of access. The Quartermaster can't unlock anything that is locked by default, for various reasons. The primary one being it would be pointless to make since all crates go through the Quartermasters anyway. Security crates can be opened by security personnel and those with higher access, and et cetera. An emag can get into locked crates, however, as well as a shotgun or emitter. file:Closet.pngClosets Also knows as Wardrobes or Lockers, Closets are among the most common and arguably the most useful of containers on the station. Nearly anything can fit inside, barring other closets, crates, and certain especially large objects like racks and Mulebots. Coffins in the Chapel also count as lockers. Of Locks and Access Besides being welded shut, some closets can be locked with the appropriate ID. Several levels of access exist, such as security, captain, and private-level access. These can be opened with the proper level identification card, emag item, or a few good laser blasts.If you yourself are inside a locker you can see your surroundings. Normally you can move in any direction to exit the locker, but if the locker is locked or welded you will be unable to exit, and you cannot unweld or unlock your cell from inside. At that point if you try to move around you will instead throw yourself against the sides of the locker, making a'BANG BANG' sound that can be heard Vending Machines